


The Admiration Is In No Way Secret

by Bejeweled_Rose



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Future, Kinda Crack, Luz is so oblivious, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but kinda not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bejeweled_Rose/pseuds/Bejeweled_Rose
Summary: Luz Noceda and Amity Blight are getting married, but some shocking news nearly knocks the big day off course.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	The Admiration Is In No Way Secret

“Willow,” Luz smoothed out her dress shirt in the mirror. “Do you think Amity likes me?”

Willow laughed for a while, but faltered at Luz’s serious expression. “You’re kidding, right?”

Luz was quiet, for once in her life.

“Luz!” Willow gaped at her. “You’re getting married to her today! What did you _think_ was happening?”

“...friendship?” Luz muttered and blushed, creating a new shade of red. An accomplishment, since she was getting married to Amity “Tomato” Blight.

“Oh my-” Willow pinched the bridge of her nose. “I need to go. I promise I’ll be right back.”

“Ok?” Luz was left, standing dumbfounded in her dressing room.

~

“BOSCHA!” Willow raised her voice to the loudest it’s ever been, which is the volume level of a normal raised voice. She was running right toward Boscha and accidentally smacked into her.

Boscha nearly fell over, grabbing her girlfriend’s shoulders for support. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Boscha’s three eyes were filled with concern.

“Luz... doesn’t know... that... Amity... likes her!” Willow managed to blurt out between breaths.

“What?” Boscha was confused. “Is this like a cold feet thing? Like Luz has anxiety that Amity doesn’t like her or…?”

“No, Luz legitimately doesn’t know that Amity loves her!”

Boscha narrowed her eyes. “What in the Boiling Isles does she think this is, then?” She gestured to the beautiful arch of white flowers in front of them. 

“That’s what I said, and she seems to think this is just gals being pals! Where is Amity?”

“I’ll tell her. You go talk sense into Luz.” Boscha kissed Willow on the cheek, and the two split up. 

~

Boscha burst through the door, slamming it against the wall so hard, Amity jumped.

“What is it, Boscha?!” Amity exclaimed. “Please don’t let it be bad news.”

“First, Amity, you look stunning. I mean absolutely beautiful.”

“Aw, thanks, Bosch— wait, first?” Amity’s smile faded. “Oh no, it’s bad news.”

“Secondly,” Boscha sighed. “Luz thinks your whole relationship is a friendship.” She winced, waiting for the explosion. 

“Ok,” Amity exhaled, and became calm and collected. “I’m going to go talk to Luz.” 

“Let me help with your train.” Boscha, shocked from Amity’s lack of shock, grabbed the long piece of white fabric trailing from behind Amity. 

~

Amity quietly walked in to Gus and Willow talking to Luz. Luz had that same dumbfounded face that Amity fell in love with. 

Luz was stunning. She had a black tuxedo top, and a glittery, voluminous, black tulle skirt. Amity smiled. She loved Luz so much.

“Can everyone leave?” Amity said respectfully, but authoritatively. She always had a way with that. It’s why she was such a good teacher. 

Gus and Willow were shocked to see Amity, but quickly scurried out of the room.

“Hi Luz.”

“Hi Amity.” Luz smiled brightly.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“I definitely do now.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve always had a crush on you.” Luz rubbed her hand on her neck, laughing. 

Amity laughed too. “So have I.” The two fiancées laced their hands together and kissed. “Now, let’s go get married.”

~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my super stupid headcanon that this would actually happen... but it’s canon now. I have made it so. Should I post a second chapter of their wedding? Let me know in the comment section.


End file.
